The present invention relates to an apparatus for orientating randomly organized articles along a conveyor path. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for orientating articles along a conveyor path, relative to the shape and features of the articles.
Many manufacturing and assembling processes use automatic conveyor systems for transporting articles along a conveyor path to various assembly stations for processing. Articles may be deposited to the conveyor system in a randomly organized fashion. Depending upon the operation, it may be necessary to align the articles on the conveyor path in a uniform direction for processing. Articles may be aligned by an operator; however, this may slow the assembly process and increase assembly costs. Additionally, repetitive movement associated with aligning articles may cause health concerns for the operator. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for aligning randomly organized articles discharged to a conveyor system in a single uniform direction for processing or packaging.